Fire Birth
by Spike'sPrincess-1685
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, so don't Due me! Rei is growing up an Orphan, she only has her brothers and sisters. She now lives with her Grandparents. Will she find love? Are her Parents alive? Who will she love?
1. FIRE!

Fire Birth

By: Jupiter-1685

**Beginning:  
**  
Reichal Sanada was a 17-year-old girl, who lived with her Grandpa, older brother Ryo, who usually is girl crazy, younger brother Rodney and little sisters Reagan and Rebecca. Reichal was called Rei for short by her parents when she was a baby the name kind of stuck. Ryo always protects his brother and sisters when even they do or don't need to be protected. Both of Ryo's, Rei's, Rodney's, Reagan's, and Rebecca's Parents died in a House fire, when they all were very young. They are now living with their Mother's parents in their temple.**11 Years Before:**"Mommy, Where are you?" 5 year old Rei cries, from in side her bedroom. "It's getting really hot in here."  
  
"Rei, where are you?" her father yelled.  
  
"Daddy, I'm in my room I'm really hot." Rei cried from her bed.  
  
"Rei don't move, I'm coming to get you." Rory Sanada yelled Rory Sanada, as he was searching for a way in to Rei's room.  
  
"Daddy FIRE! There's fire on my door." Rei screams as she is crying from her bed.  
  
"Honey don't go near the door. I'm coming, just sit on your bed, don't get off of it and go anywhere." Rory yells as he goes into Ryo's room.  
  
Rei's father burst through the bathroom door grabs Rei and her blankets, also her teddy bear. "Daddy I'm Scared!" Rei cries, as her father carries her away.  
  
"Dad, where's Mom?" Ryo says who was 6 and had raven hair and blue eyes, was down stairs waiting for his father with his brother Rodney who was 4, had Raven black hair and midnight blue eyes. His Sisters Reagan and Rebecca were with them. Reagan is 3 and had raven hair and amythest eyes. Rebecca is 1 and she had dirty blonde hair and amythest eyes.  
  
"Here take you sisters and brother outside before it blows. I'm going to find your Mother." Rory puts Rei down next to Ryo.  
  
Rory turns to go but then stops to talk to Ryo. Knowing that Rowena and him weren't going to make it. He had to have his kids look after one another, after they were gone.  
  
"Ryo promise me, if your mother and I don't make it out that you will take care of you sisters and brother for us; do whatever it takes. Protect them from everything please Promise Me." their father at Ryo yells after a beam on fire hit the ground in between them.  
  
"DAD!! NO!!" Ryo yells as he tries to get across to go after his father.  
  
"Don't follow me, just promise me Ryo." Rory yells as he goes upstairs to get Rowena.  
  
"I promise Dad, I promise." Ryo yells before he pushes Rei and the others outside.  
  
"Good now I need you to go outside." yells their father as he goes up stairs.  
  
"Come on guys lets go," Ryo says as he shoves her out side.  
  
"What about Mommy and Daddy?" Rei cries. "I want my mommy and daddy!!!"  
  
"They will be right out, Rei, Don't worry..." Ryo whispers.  
  
Rei starts to walk to the house trying to go after her parents. "Rei, Don't it's gonna blow." Ryo yells as he pulls his sister back away from the House just as people gather around the 5 kids the house blows up with their parents in side.  
  
"Mommy no!" Rei cries, as she goes over to the burning house.  
  
"It's ok Rei I'm here." Ryo pulls Rei close before she gets any further along with Reagan and Rodney. Reagan and Rodney were crying since they lost their parents. Rebecca was just starring at the others, not know what was going on.  
  
"The poor little dears, what are they going to do?" speaks a woman from next door. Who was out side with the kids, since she saw the fire from her house she came out to check if every one was ok.  
  
"Do they have any relatives that they can live with? Do you know if they do?" asked one of their other neighbors.  
  
"No I don't think so I never heard the Sanada's ever mention if they had any Relatives." Mrs. Clara Cox responds who was about 50 and was their next door neighbor.  
  
While the kid's neighbors discussed the idea of what to do with all five Children that were now in their hands. Ryo, Rei, Rodney, Reagan, and Rebecca were looking at their burning house that had their parents in side. When Ryo heard Mrs. Cox talk about where they should put him, his sisters, and brother. He snapped out of his trance and started to talk to the ladies about having relatives that were alive and well.  
  
"We have a Grandpa and Grandma on my mother's side." Ryo said with out looking at Mrs. Cox. Both of the Ladies stopped in mid sentence turn and look at Ryo.  
  
"Ryo, dear, where do these Grandparents of yours live?" Mrs. Cox asked very gently.  
  
"Live at the Cherry Hill Temple, yeah that is were Grandpa and Grandma Stein live. Mom always said if we needed to go anywhere we should go to Grandpa Stein's temple in the city called the Cherry Hill Temple." Ryo replied as he held on to his sister's hand.  
  
"Well then you will have to stay with me until we've found your Grandparents. We will have to buy you, your brother and sisters some clothes and shoes." Mrs. Cox simply stated.**In Mrs. Cox House:**Mrs. Cox then took the 5 of them to her house to get some sleep. "Reichal, honey do you want to sleep in your own bed? Or do you want to sleep with your brothers and sisters?" Mrs. Cox asked Rei when they got inside the house. Rei moves closer to Ryo with out answering their current guardian. Rei was still in shock of what had just happened, she was also too scared to sleep alone in some strange house.  
  
"Reichal honey, it's ok you can stay with Ryo. I know that you're scared with what had just happened." says Mrs. Cox, who tries to touch her cheek for reassurance. But Rei pulls away her Amythest eyes full of fear and hugs Ryo closer.  
  
"I'm Sorry Mrs. Cox, Rei will probably be better in the morning, we'll just go to bed now. Which room will be ours for now?" Ryo asks who was holding Rei.  
  
"This way kids, you can sleep in the guest room." Mrs. Cox says as she opens the door.  
  
"Thank you Mrs. Cox. I'll put Rei to bed, so you won't have to do it and besides she probably wouldn't let you do it." says Ryo who was leading Rei over to the bed. "I'll also put the others to bed with us."  
  
"Well alright, you kids get some sleep and if you need me I'll be right across the hall. Goodnight." Mrs. Cox smiles who closes the door.  
  
Just as Mrs. Cox had closed the door, Rei had started to cry, "I want my mommy!"  
  
Ryo had come to her aid in hugging her close and whispering words of comfort. "Rei don't worry, I'm here now. Tell you what why don't we both go to bed and in the morning we will talk about mommy and daddy. Ok with you? But right now we need to get some sleep. Reagan and Rebecca are already asleep see; Rodney is just about to fall asleep."  
  
Rei nodded her little head, "Can you lay with me and hold me when we go to sleep?" Rei asked as Ryo layed her down in the bed and covered them both up with the covers. Then he holds her as she goes in to a troubled sleep, in the middle of the night Rei screamed out.  
  
"Rei, wake up, it's alright, I'm here. It's just a nightmare, wake up little sister." Ryo says as he is shaking her gently by the shoulders to wake her up._**Rei's Dream:**  
  
"Mommy, come back I need you with me here!" cries out Rei who is trying to reach her mother.  
  
"Rei, you need to be a brave girl. For your father, and me even your brothers and sisters. You know sometimes that Ryo can be bit overbearing, then he needs to be. I have to go now and be an angel for god." says Rei's mother softly to Rei.  
  
"I don't want you to be an Angel for God, I want you here with me, Ryo, Reagan, Rebecca, and Rodney. I don't want to go to Grandpa and Grandma Stein's Temple. I want to live in my house with you and Daddy again. Why did you and daddy have to go and die in the fire? It ain't fair, I need you here with me, not with God." cries Rei to her mother.  
  
"Rei, I need to help God with some tasks here in Heaven. You'll see in time, but until then I will always be in here. (Points to Rei's Heart) Whenever you need me then, I'll be there. For now I want you to grow up to be beautiful Lady and I need you help to watch over Ryo and the others. Rebecca will need you to tell her stories about us. Reagan will need your reassurance about how it is going to ok. Rodney will need you to help in other things. I know you can take care of your self. You were always my brave one. Take care my dear daughter, you will learn in time of what your Life is all about." says Rei's mother as she is touching Rei's cheek.  
  
"Mommy what is my purpose in life?" asks Rei who is very curious of what her mother is meaning about what she said.  
  
"You'll learn in time my Dear." says Rei's mother as she fades away from Rei's view.  
  
"No mommy don't go, I need you!" cries Rei, as she tries to reach for her mother.  
_**Back in the Room:  
**Soon after Rei is woken up by Ryo shaking her gently. "Rei wake up, are you all right?" questioned Ryo, who had a worried look on his face. The others slept on when this was going on.  
  
"I had a dream with mommy in it. Oh Ry, I want mommy back with me now. I don't like the thought of mommy not being here with us. Or even Daddy not even being here. It ain't fair that God had to choose our Mommy and Daddy to be angels for him." Rei explained who had the look like she was going to cry again.  
  
"Rei, don't cry, our life will be alright without mommy and daddy. We are going to live with our Grandpa and Grandma. You probably don't remember what they look like because you were just a baby when they came for a visit. It will be nice living with a relative instead of going into an orphanage." Ryo explained, who trying to comfort Rei in her time of need.  
  
"Will I like it a Grandpa and Grandma's Temple, I don't want to live in a place I don't like. Will I be going to school in the fall with you?" Rei questioned who was almost about to fall asleep again in Ryo's arms.  
  
"Of course you go to school with me, why would you think that you would be able to go with me? You'll be in Kindergarten, and I'll visit you at lunch. But now is not the time to worry, now we must sleep." Ryo explained as he held Rei close until she fell asleep. 


	2. In the Morning, After the Fire!

**In the Morning:  
**  
The next morning Ryo got up and went to the bathroom, when he came back in to the room to get dressed Rei was still asleep with the other little ones. Ryo went down stairs to find Mrs. Cox to see if he could have something to eat. Since he was very hungry, he hadn't eaten since last night at dinner.  
  
"Ryo, how are you this morning? I know you had a rough night, but it will get better soon. We need to find Reichal, Reagan, Rebecca, Rodney and you some new clothes before we find your grandparents. Is Reichal still sleeping? Are Rodney and the girls ok? They must still be sleeping also. She must be really tired for such a young thing to have lost her parents so young. Enough sadness, what would you like to have for breakfast?" Mrs. Cox commented as she went in to the kitchen to prepare it.  
  
"That sounds good Mrs. Cox; I just hope that we are wanted at our Grandpa and Grandma's. My mom told us that they haven't seen us since Rei was about a 2 and I was 3, Rodney was 1 then. My sisters weren't even born yet, so my grandpa and grandma haven't seen them yet." Ryo replied as he sat down at the kitchen table.  
  
"Well do you have any other relatives that you know of?" Mrs. Cox asked as sat down at the table with him.  
  
"Mrs. Cox as I told you before," Ryo replies, but before he could finish he hears Rei and the little ones screaming. Ryo got up from the table in such a hurry that he knocked over the chair that he was sitting in.  
  
Rei and the little ones were sitting up in the bed crying, scared of where they were.  
  
"Ryo, where are you?" Rei screamed, since she knew what was going on.  
  
"Rei, its ok don't worry I'm coming," Ryo says as he burst in to the room. Ryo runs over to the bed and picks up Rebecca in his arms to calm her.  
  
Mrs. Cox was running in, picked up Rei and Reagan to try and calm them.  
  
"Where's Mommy? I want my mommy!" Reagan cried, as she sat in Mrs. Cox's lap.  
  
"Reagan, its ok, we'll be ok? Mommy and Daddy went to heaven for a while to help god. For now we are going to live Grandpa and Grandma." Ryo explained as Rebecca had stopped crying and was watching intently.  
  
"Reagan I think your mommy would want you to be brave until she gets back. Do you think that you could do that for her?" Mrs. Cox asked, as she hugged her close.  
  
"Yeah," Reagan sniffed, as she looked up at her.  
  
"Ok, now you kids dry your eyes and I'm going down stairs to call a friend. I'll be right back, so don't worry I wont leave you." Mrs. Cox replied, as she put the 2 girls on the bed.  
  
**Down Stairs:**  
  
"Marilee I need to go shopping for the kids and they're a little bit upset right now. Well I was wondering if you could watch all 5 of them while I did the shopping?" Mrs. Cox asked, as she talked on the phone with her neighbor.  
  
"Well, Clara I guess I could watch them for awhile. Seiji, Mina, the twins, Samantha Jane, and Miranda are going to be with me. Why don't you bring them over here to play?" Marilee Aino replied, who was a neighbor and friend to Mrs. Cox. She had 6 children now and was expecting her 7th any day now.  
  
"Thank you so much Marilee, but they don't have any clothes, they just have their pj's." Mrs. Cox replied as she sounded worried.  
  
"They could borrow some of kids clothes, they're about the same size." Marilee stated, as she tried to set Mrs. Cox at ease. "Why don't you just take some of the kids' clothes home with you when you drop them off. Then you can go home and call their grandparent's. You can come back and get them around 5:00 if you want." Marilee replied over the phone as she went about making her kids breakfast as well.  
  
"That's sounds good to me, I'll be right over after the kids eat breakfast." Mrs. Cox Stated, as she hung up the phone with Marilee.  
  
Ryo and the others come down stairs to see where Mrs. Cox was. Rebecca was toddling along side Ryo as he held her hand when walking in to the kitchen.  
  
"Mrs. Cox, May we have something to eat please?" Rei asked as she walked up to her.  
  
"Oh sure dear, come sit at the table." Mrs. Cox Smiles, as she picks up Rebecca and carries her around with her until she gets everybody's breakfast. Rei got cereal along with strawberries, Ryo got his pancakes with honey and blueberries, Rodney wanted cereal and orange juice. The younger girls just wanted dry cereal in a bowl. Rebecca sat in Mrs. Cox's lap while she ate the doorbell rang. Mrs. Cox sat Rebecca down on the chair and went to answer the door, when she opened it was a police man.  
  
"Hi ma'am I understand that you are watching the Sanada children who lost their parents in the fire. That is until you find their Grandparent's, at the moment. I have some news that you might want to here, the firemen searched the whole burnt house. They found no sign of burnt bodies in the house structure. There is a possibility that the kid's parents might be alive. We don't know for sure, but we'll keep looking at the hospitals." the Policeman replied, as he stood in the doorway.  
  
"Are you curtain?" Mrs. Cox asked as she stood their flabbergasted.  
  
"Yes ma'am, I wouldn't tell the children right now until we find their parents. If they new that there might be hope of their parents being alive and then we don't find them then it will hit them twice as hard than before." the Policeman suggested as he switched his footing in the doorway.  
  
"I understand, you will let me know if you find anything else now?" Mrs. Cox asked, as she had a worried expression on her face.  
  
"Yes, we will ma'am, good day." the policeman smiled as he left the front porch.  
  
Mrs. Cox shut the door and went back to the kitchen not knowing what she should say to the children about what just happened. Maybe she should say that it was just a salesman that would be all right.  
  
"Well children we are going across the street to go play at the Aino's house. They have kids your own age and they're going to let you have some of their clothes. I'm going to come home to see if I can try and locate that grandfather of yours." Mrs. Cox commented, as she picked up Rebecca and took a hold of Reagan's hand. Rei took a hold of Rodney's hand and followed Mrs. Cox. Ryo just stood in the back looking like the grown up that he was trying to be.  
  
**At the Aino's House:**  
  
"Clara, how nice to see you and these are the children you were talking about. How adorable, well come on in, don't mind my tummy kids I'm expecting a baby soon." Marilee Replied, as she moved out of the doorway. Marilee Aino was at the age of 26, had golden blonde hair and green eyes.  
  
"Marilee, do you have a named picked out for the baby?" Mrs. Cox asked as she came in.  
  
"Why yes, Marni for a girl and Malcolm for a boy," Marilee smiled, as she patted her tummy, as Seiji came running from up stairs in to the room.  
  
"Mom, Samantha Jane is playing with my trucks, she keeps on bashing them in to the wall. Please can you tell her to stop, I don't want her to play with my trucks." Seiji whined, as she approached his mother. Seiji was at the age of 7, had blonde hair and sky blue eyes.  
  
"Seiji please we have company, why don't you go get brothers and sisters. So they can meet some knew friends, they came over to play with you." Marilee stated as she pushed Seiji back upstairs to get every one. "It will just be a moment then you can meet every one. Ah, here they come now, this children is my herd of wild buffalo."  
  
"Well Children say hello to them." Mrs. Cox commented, as she encouraged them to speak.  
  
"Ok, Let me start, the oldest on is Seiji, he's 7, next in line is my daughter Mina, she's 5. Then come the twins Matthew and Michael, their 4, then comes Samantha Jane she's 3, then last is Miranda she's 2." Marilee replied, as she pointed everyone of her children out to the group.  
  
"Ryo why don't you introduce your self, to Seiji you boys are about the same age." Mrs. Cox suggested, as adjusted her hold on Rebecca.  
  
"I'm Ryo Sanada, I'm 6 years old." Ryo Replied, as he stepped up to Seiji. "This is my sister Reichal, she's 5 she likes to be called Rei, my brother Rodney, and he's 4, then my sister Reagan, who is 3, then my baby sister Rebecca, who is 1. Rebecca doesn't talk much, since she is just learning how."  
  
"Why don't you children go play in the back yard, since it's nice outside today? Mina why don't you show Reichal around in you room? You might have something that she would like to play with along with you. Matthew, Michael you can take Rodney outside to play with you don't you think. Samantha Jane you take Reagan in to your room to play." Marilee Suggested, since nobody was making a move to make friends or to do anything.  
  
"Mommy, I don't want her to come into my room, she might mess everything up. She can go in with Mina, she would have more fun in there than with Me." Samantha Jane wined, she was the kind of child that was snobby and when she didn't get her way she would wine. Other wise she was a fun loving girl who wanted to play all the time. Samantha Jane had light brown hair and chocolate brown eyes, to go along with her attitude.  
  
"Samantha Jane Aino, you be nice or I will have to talk to your father about your attitude again. Do you understand me young lady? You better be polite to our guests while they're here and for the rest of your life." Marilee stated, as she picked up Miranda from hanging on her leg. "Now apologize to Reagan."  
  
"Yes mommy, I understand, I'm sorry Reagan for what I said. I'll never do it again." Samantha Jane answered, as she looked down at her feet.  
  
"Now you take Reagan up to your room and you be nice to her." Marilee commented as she turned to Mrs. Cox to tell her to follow her into the kitchen with Rebecca. "Now you kids go play while I get some information from Mrs. Cox."  
  
"Come on Reichal we can go play with my dollies, while we wait to have lunch later. I'll show you my room it has everything that you could thing of. My daddy painted my room pale ora'ge, since ora'ge is my favorite color. My bed has had yellow and ora'ge bed spread." Mina explained as she took Rei up stairs to her room.  
  
"Ryo why don't you come with me to see my trucks, that is unless Samantha Jane broke them all." Seiji stated as he went upstairs with Ryo close behind him.  
  
Matthew and Michael took Rodney outside to play with the swing set and sandbox that Samual had built for all his kids.  
  
"Now Clara, tell me what do you think of my kids playing with the Sanada's? I think that they hit it off pretty well, Mina took to Reichal immediately. I think the boys will get along well with each other don't you? Now I must apologize for Samantha Jane's behavior, it was not like her to say such things." Marilee replied as she sat Miranda down on the floor with her toys in the family room. "Go ahead and put Rebecca down on the floor with Miranda."  
  
"Oh that's ok Marilee, she is just a toddler it's normal for her age. Kids her age do it all the time it's nothing knew to this generation." Mrs. Cox stated, as she sits down on the couch with Marilee.  
  
"I know that, it's just that she can get so temperamental. At her age it tells me that she is going to be a hellion when she gets older. I just hope she will grow out of it and I won't have to worry about her." Marilee sighed, as she went on worrying about Samantha Jane. "So tell me do the kids have any allergies to any types of food? Do I need to worry about anybody?"  
  
"No you should be fine, I have known them since they were babies. Each and every one of them, they would always come over to visit when their mom would get mad at them or wouldn't feed them enough. I was sort of like their grandma that they never had. If this finding their grandpa and grandma thing doesn't work out then I do hope that they won't have to go in a children's home. I would like to keep them as my own and not have to worry about them being brought in with the wrong family." Mrs. Cox commented, as she went on thinking about the kids. "Well I should get going, I'll be home if anything goes wrong so you can just call me."  
  
"That would be fine, I hope that you do find their grandparent's and if you don't then I do hope that you can keep them. I'm afraid that my kids have grown attached with them." Marilee giggled, as she got up to see Clara to the door.  
  
"Well I'll see you about 5:00 when I come to get them from you." Mrs. Cox replied as she left the house.  
  
"NO YOU GET OUT OF HERE RIG'T NOW, I DON'T WANT YOU IN HERE! YOUR MESSING EVERYTING UP, YOU MEANY." Samantha Jane cried as she shoved Reagan outside the door then slammed it behind her.  
  
"Yo'r the MEANY!" Reagan cried back to Samantha Jane.  
  
"What is going on up there? SAMANTHA JANE AINO you get your little behind out here right this minute." Marilee hollered as she stood at the bottom of the stairs.  
  
"Mommy, she's the one who was not putting things back where they shouldn't go." Samantha Jane stated, as she came out of her room meekly.  
  
"I do not want to hear your excuses, Samantha Jane. I want you to apologize to Reagan right now." Marilee replied, as she put her hands on her hips. "Samantha Jane?"  
  
"I'm sorry Reagan for pushing you out the door," Samantha Jane whispered as she stood there in front of her 'new' friend. She didn't like to apologize for something that she didn't do in her eyes. Samantha Jane hated that girl Reagan for getting her in trouble with her mother. Mommy is usually nice to me and understands how I feel about my toys, why is she now having me share them with people? Why could Reagan go home to her mommy and play over there in her room? Why did she have to come here to play with her toys?  
  
"That's better Samantha Jane now you go back inside your room and play with Reagan before your father comes home and finds you acting like this." Marilee replied, as she went into the kitchen to check on the Rebecca and Miranda. Marilee just didn't understand what was the matter with Samantha Jane and her needs to not share her toys with her friends. She wasn't always like this, Samantha Jane used to loved sharing when it came to her friends. Sometimes she just didn't understand her daughter that was the job for her husband Samual.  
  
"Why can't you go home to your OWN mommy and play with your OWN toys?" Samantha Jane hollered as she turned to look at Reagan.  
  
Reagan looked at her with tears in her amythest eyes. 'She couldn't believe what Samantha Jane had said. Didn't she know that my mommy died last night with my daddy.'  
  
Marilee looked at Reagan and noticed that she was about to cry with what Samantha Jane said. Samantha Jane didn't know about Reagan's parents and the fire. Marilee hadn't told the kids about their parents.  
  
"MY MOMMY AND DADDY ARE DEAD!" Reagan yelled as she ran the other way to find Rei. Since she was very upset with what Samantha Jane had just said about her parents.  
  
Marilee sat back in astonishment with her daughters' statement about Reagan's parents. Marilee didn't know what she was going to do with her. Just then she heard Samual pulling up into the driveway, just coming into the driveway.  
  
"Hey Honey what's up? Having a bad day?" Samual Aino replied, as he came into the door. Samual was at the age of 28, had dirty blonde hair and sapphire blue eyes.  
  
"Well let me get you some breakfast and then I can tell you if I have had a bad morning or not. How was your trip? I hope that you got that deal that the company was hoping for." Marilee answered as she kissed Samual. Then went into the kitchen to make Samual some breakfast since he just got back from a business trip to Germany.  
  
"Actually Marilee, I would just like to rest for a while. It was a long trip, I didn't get very much sleep on the plane." Samual replied with a yawn.  
  
"Oh sure you can go sleep some, I'll just wait until you want to eat." Marilee agreed, as she stopped what she was doing in the kitchen.  
  
"MOMMY, Come Quick!!" Matthew hollered, one of the twin boys. He had Blonde hair and green eyes and was at the age of 4.  
  
Samual and Marilee came running in to the backyard where Matthew, Michael and Rodney were playing. Michael had hurt his head on the swing and got a huge cut on his forehead. Michael, Matthew's identical twin brother, had blonde hair and blue eyes like his father.  
  
"What on Earth happened here?" Samual asked as he found his son crying on the ground.  
  
"Michael was running around on the grass, when he ran into the swing and hit his head." Matthew replied to his father.  
  
"Marilee you need to get the car I think that we need to get him to a doctor." Samual replied, looking at his wife, Marilee was standing there not hearing what Samual was saying. "Are you ok, Honey?"  
  
"Huh, oh yeah, I'll get the car," Marilee stated as she walked into the house.  
  
Samual grabbed Michael and took Matthew's hand, Rodney followed right behind them.  
  
Marilee walked up stairs to get the rest of the kids, Mina and Rei were playing in her room while Reagan was sitting next to Rei. Samantha Jane was in her room playing with her dolls and Seiji and Ryo were play cops and robbers.  
  
"Mina, Honey we need to find some clothes for Reichal," Marilee explained as she went to the closet. "Mommy and Daddy are going to take you and your brothers and sister to the hospital. Michael needs to go to the doctor because he hurt his head."  
  
"Mommy, are you going to be ok?" Mina asked as she looked at her mother in worry.  
  
"Oh, honey I'm going to be fine, it's just that Michael is going to need a doctor." Marilee replied as he put a pair of Jeans and a long sleeved shirt on Rei, and then put some shoes on her feet.  
  
"Oh, here I'll get Samantha Jane," Mina stated, as she ran out of the room to get her sister.  
  
Samual had gotten clothes for Rodney from in the twin's room and had placed them in the car along with the toddlers, Rebecca and Miranda.  
  
"HONEY?! We have to go!" Samual yelled after his wife.  
  
"Coming, I just had to get the Sanada's ready. They're now dressed and ready to go. Do you have the car started?" Marilee asked, as she hurried down stairs with the kids.  
  
"Yeah, lets go, Michael is wailing in the car that his head hurts." Samual stated simply.  
  
Samual and Marilee had gotten all the kids in the car and now were on their way to the hospital.  
  
"Samual do you think that you can go any faster?" Marilee asked, as she held her stomach in pain.  
  
"Why?" Samual asked as he glanced over to his wife.  
  
"Well, because my water just broke," Marilee said, a she held her stomach.  
  
"YOUR WHAT?!" Samual yelled. "This is Just great my son is bleeding and my wife is about to have our baby."  
  
"JUST STEP ON THE FREAKING GAS, SAMUAL!" Marilee hollered at he husband, gripping her stomach.  
  
"OK," Samual replied as he stepped on the gas. 


	3. At the Hospital, Child Birth!

**At the Hospital:**  
  
"Somebody please help me," Samual hollered as he barged in to the hospital with his son in his arms and his wife leaning against him.  
  
"What is it sir?" a nurse asked him from behind the counter.  
  
"My Wife is in labor and my son needs stitches on his hand and on his forehead." Samual replied as he held on to the balling Michael.  
  
"Ok sir, we're going to need to have you wife sit in this wheel chair and we'll have to take your son over there in to that room. Then have you come back out here so we can get the information that we need from you about your son and wife." The Nurse explained, as she looked at Samual and the rest of the kids.  
  
Just then somebody burst through the hospital door and rushed over to Samual. A man at the age of 32 walked in with is wife, the man was Christopher Christianson. Chris had Brown hair and gray eyes and was at the height of 6'0". Chris's wife was Caroline, she was 29, had brown long curly hair and blue-violet eyes. Chris and Caroline had a son named Chadwick a.k.a. Chad, age 6, has brown hair and blue-yellow eyes. They also had a daughter, Cristine, age 4, has brown long curly hair and gray-green eyes, their next child was their daughter Catherine, age 2, has brown long curly hair and gray-blue eyes. Caroline was pregnant with their next child and was due in August sometime.  
  
"Samual what happened?" Chris asked as he came to stand next to Samual.  
  
"Michael hurt himself on the swing in the back yard and on the way here Marilee's water broke and went into labor." Samual explained the situation.  
  
"Wow, ok, Caroline will stay with Michael, while you go be with Marilee. I'll take care of the paper work for you then I'll watch the rest of the kids. Why are the Sanada's kids here?" Chris replied to Samual as he looked like he was going to go mad.  
  
"Thank you so much Chris I owe you one," Samual sighed in relief as he was about to go look for his wife. "Their parents died in a house fire last night, Mrs. Cox is taking care of them until she can find their grandparents. Marilee had them over to play while Mrs. Cox located their grandparents and got them some clothes."  
  
"Oh I see, don't worry about them, you just go be with your wife." Chris commented as he pushed him down the hall.  
  
**In the Delivery Room:**  
  
"Come on Honey, Were almost there, just one more push," Samual urged Marilee in the delivery of the baby.  
  
"Shut up Samual, you're not helping; I'll kill you if you don't stop it." Marilee cried as she pushed the baby out.  
  
"Almost there," Dr. Alisha Mizuno replied, age 27, had blue hair and brown eyes. Alisha has a Husband Ron, age 29, has blue hair and blue eyes. Alisha has a son Rowen, age 9, and has blue hair and blue eyes. 4 years after Rowen had been born their daughter Amelia a.k.a. Ami, age 5, has blue hair and blue eyes. Another daughter came 2 years after Ami named Abigail a.k.a. Abbie, age 3, has blue hair and brown eyes. Then came her boy and girl twins Anthony and Allegra, age 2, Anthony has blue hair and brown eyes, Allegra has blue hair and blue eyes. Ronnie Jr. was Alisha's 1-year-old son, who has blue hair and blue eyes. Alisha was pregnant with her 7th child, due at the end of September.  
  
"Your doing fine Marilee, almost there, just one more push," Samual whispered, as Marilee pushed hard enough for their baby to come out.  
  
"WWWWAHHHHHHHH!!!! AHHHHHHHH!!!" the baby cried when it first made contact with the world.  
  
"What is it?" Marilee whispered as she fell back on to the bed. Her blonde hair wet from perspiration was everywhere on the pillow and matted on her face.  
  
"You have another girl," Alisha replied, as she gave her to the nurse to have her cleaned up. "Congratulations!"  
  
"Thank you," Samual replied, to the Alisha then turned to Marilee, "We have a Daughter, can you believe it?"  
  
"I'm glad, I know you wanted a son, we already have 3 girls and 3 boys. No we have 4 girls and 3 boys." Marilee teased, as she had the nurse place their daughter in her arms. "What are we going to name her?"  
  
"Well maybe the next one will be a boy," Samual teased back. "I thought you were going to name her Marni, if she was going to be a girl."  
  
"Yeah your right, it was going to be Marni. But Marni what? She needs a middle name." Marilee asked, as she looked down at their daughter. "You can pick the Middle name if you'd like, since I have already picked out her first name."  
  
"How about the name Diane? I have always loved that name, plus I knew a Diane once." Samual suggested after thinking a while.  
  
"I like it Marni Diane Aino it has a nice ring to it, don't you think?" Marilee replied as she rubbed her finger against Marni's cheek. Marni was sucking on her fist right about now.  
  
"Absolutely," Samual replied as he smiled at his wife and daughter. "The next one will be a boy, if not we'll have to keep on trying."  
  
"Ok, I need to take your daughter in to the nursery; you'll have her back when she is hungry." Alisha explained as she picked up Marni and placed her in the cradle/cart. "What have you named her? I need to know so I can put her in the records and on her identification card."  
  
"Marni Diane Aino," Marilee replied as she watched her daughter leave with the nurses.  
  
"The baby's name is Marni Diane Aino, Mother Marilee Beth Thomas Aino, Father Samual Arlington Aino; Marni was born at 10:46 am on March 13, 1990." Alisha told the nurse, as she was writing it down on the card.  
  
"Honey, I'm so glad that we have another daughter I wouldn't trade her for anything." Samual replied as he leaned down and kissed Marilee's forehead.  
  
"I know," Marilee whispered, as she looked up at her husband of 8 years. Marilee and Samual married when Marilee was 18 and Samual was 20. The oldest son Seiji Date Aino was born a year after they were married, Seiji had his mother's blonde hair and his father's blue eyes. Two years after Seiji was born Marilee had their daughter Mina Alexandria Aino; she had her mother's golden blonde hair and her father's sapphire blue eyes. A year after Mina was born Marilee had identical twin boys. Matthew Ryan Aino and Michael Aaron Aino, they both have golden blonde hair like their mother, but Matthew has forest green eyes and Michael has sapphire blue. Then a year after that Marilee had their daughter Samantha Jane Aino who had light blonde hair and chocolate brown eyes. When Samantha Jane was a year Marilee had another daughter, which they named Miranda Melissa Aino, she had Light brown hair and pale green eyes. When Miranda was 2 Marilee had yet another daughter, whom they named Marni Diane Aino, she had light brown hair and sapphire blue eyes.  
  
"Ok your daughter is situated, now we just have to see to you." Alisha replied as she came in to the birthing room.  
  
"That's fine," Marilee commented, as she was lifted on to another bed and moved into a different room. "Samual, we'll have to talk about that trying for a boy, thing that you were talking about before."  
  
"Marilee, I'm going to go check on Michael and the others, we'll come see you tonight after dinner," Samual explained as he kissed Marilee on the forehead.  
  
"That sounds fine, I'll see you later," Marilee whispered as she fell asleep. 


End file.
